Pan Pan
Race: '''Pandaren; '''Class: '''Shaman (fire); '''Alignment: '''CN; '''Religion: '''Ursism '''Gender: '''female; '''Age: '''23 '''Height: '''1,78 m; '''Weight: '''110 Kg '''Eyes: '''black; Fur: black & white '''Place of birth: '''Pandaria; '''Birthday: 22/07 Current residence: '''none '''Family: '''Gao Gao (father), Zhen Zhen (mother; pronounced "jun jun"), Yang Yang (twin brother) '''Elemental companion: '''Yun Yun (fire elemental; resembles a small pandaren, but with a teddy bear-like form) '''Filiations: '''The Pandaria Empire; Order of the Silver Gauntlet '''Jobs: '''Adventurer '''Languages: '''Pandarin, Kalimag, Draconic, Common '''Weapons: '''Fire spells, 神竹 (Undead Fiercebane Quarterstaff) '''Favourite colour: '''red ' '''Favourite food: bamboo 'Least favourite food:' animals in general (except fish, because fish is not animal) Favourite animal: bear & cat''' Least favourite animal:' boar (specially with spikes) '''Hobbies:' collect objects from ancient places Likes: warm places, enemies with good loot Dislikes: cold places, enemies with no loot Pan Pan veio ao continente em busca de seu irmão gêmeo Yang Yang que saiu de Pandaria fazia 4 anos. O fato de ter passado toda a sua vida em Pandaria e nunca ter visto outras raças, fez com que ela fosse um tanto receosa de início com esse grupo estranho ao qual se uniu. Isso se deveu principalmente por causa das elfas, pois as histórias que ela ouviu sobre os elfos da noite não eram lá muito boas (obsessão com a magia arcana e fragmentação de Kalimdor por exemplo) e a alta-elfa lida justamente com magia arcana. Mas isso não desencorajou Pan Pan, pois um sonho havia mostrado que ela acabaria se encontrando com seu irmão juntamente com elfas e uma humana. Apesar de se dar relativamente bem com Gundar (visto que anões apreciam a bebida tanto quanto seu povo), a primeira com quem começou uma amizade foi Sophtia, pois essa dizia gostar de pandarens. Depois de algum tempo de convivência, Pan Pan passou a ter uma relação melhor com as elfas, inclusive com Elenyel, cujas primeiras palavras que ela lhe dirigiu (alguns dias depois de se conhecerem) foram "gosto da sua pelagem...ela é bem macia", o que a agradou muito. Pan Pan só gostaria que ela não a usasse de vez em quando de travesseiro. Depois que seu grupo conseguiu trazer Sophtia de volta, Pan Pan jurou a si mesma sempre ajudar a paladina. Finalmente ela consegue encontrar Yang Yang em Catraca, mas ele não quis revelar o motivo de ter vindo ao continente e nem que Pan Pan o seguisse. Confiando que seu irmão só tomaria essa decisão por um bom motivo e que ele falaria quando necessário, Pan Pan o deixa ir por enquanto. Pan Pan ficou ressentida com Aysha após tomar (sem querer?) uma flechada da elfa-da-noite, mas, em respeito ao Irrelevante, fez as pazes com ela. A falha na missão de salvar Nuryan a deixou bem triste (visto o grande carinho que ela tem pelo próprio irmão), mas melhorou depois que ajudou a salvar Hilde. Logo em seguida, Pan Pan descobre o motivo pelo qual Yang Yang veio a Kalindor (uma maldição que eventualmente mata os homens da família) e faz de tudo para ajudá-lo com uns livros sobre maldições e encontrar um curandeiro poderoso. Finalmente, com a ajuda do lider dos Taurinos, Cairne Bloodhoof, a família de Pan Pan está livre da maldição. Achievements 'General' A Legend is Born: Começou a campanha com seu personagem – 5 pontos That’s Important Too: Deu uma historinha de background a seu personagem – 15 pontos It’s a Long Way to the Top: Chegou ao Lv 10 com seu personagem – 10 pontos First-Time Hero: Completou uma missão – 5 pontos Finally...: Concluiu o objetivo do seu personagem – 30 pontos Hit the Spot: Confirmou um ataque decisivo – 5 pontos Guardian Angel: Restaurou ao menos 1 PV de um companheiro com -9 PVs – 10 pontos I’m Rich! I’m Rich!: Acumulou 30.000 POs em dinheiro ou bens – 10 pontos I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing: Completou 100% de uma dungeon – 15 pontos Dragon Slayer: Matou um dragão (de idade adulta no mínimo) – 10 pontos Knight in Shinning Armor: Salvou uma donzela em perigo – 10 pontos Begginer’s Luck: Resolveu um puzzle – 5 pontos Brawler: Derrotar 10 inimigos (golpe final) – 5 pontos Diehard: Estabilizar seus PVs – 5 pontos Healer: Curou 50 pontos de vida de um aliado em um turno – 10 pontos Where’s the Manual?: Obteve um Artefato – 20 pontos Definitely Not a Pet: Invocou um companheiro elemental – 5 pontos Elemental, My Dear Watson: Usou 40 magias de seu elemento escolhido – 10 ponto 'Warcraft DLC' R.I.P.: Destruiu 5 mortos-vivos – 5 pontos Templar: Destruiu 30 mortos-vivos – 10 pontos Bigger Bang: Foi explodido por um goblin – 10 pontos (mas só tomei 1 ponto de dano) This Thing Can Fly?: Viajou de zepelim pela primeira vez – 5 pontos Crash Landing: Sobreviveu a uma queda de zepelim – 15 pontos Groupie: Encontou e conversou com um líder de uma das facções – 5 pontos Soooo Cute: Encontrou um pandaren – 10 pontos (dãaaaaa) Go Back to Hell: Destruiu um demônio da Legião – 5 pontos Impressive, huh?: Visitou Catraca – 10 pontos Altar of the Storms: Ressuscitou alguém ou foi ressuscitado em um Altar das Tempestades – 20 pontos Abaris Steps: Reuniu todas as partes do cajado de Abaris – 20 pontos Caught in Netherland: Viajou ao Caos Inferior (Twisting Nether) – 10 pontos Blood of Kingu: Presenciou a morte de um Titã – 20 pontos 'FAIL' Try Again: Falhou em uma missão – 5 pontos Trapped: Caiu em uma armadilha – 5 pontos